It is known to use a fuel cell to generate electricity and output water. Various fuel cell technologies are available having differing strengths and limitations. A proton exchange membrane fuel cell includes fuel cells also known as polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells and may be of a high temperature type or a low temperature type.
It is generally considered impractical to use solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC) for even ground transportation due to size, weight of SOFC technology and high operating temperatures.